


my fantasy has turned to madness

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: At first, Luthier only uses the sleeping magic to teach Delthea a lesson. At first.
Relationships: Dyute | Delthea/Ryuto | Luthier
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Kudos: 15
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	my fantasy has turned to madness

Luthier is a terrible older brother. He knows that, and he has known it for a while, but today, he is sinking to an entirely new low.

When this started, it had not been about this. It had been a way to prove a point to her, while teaching her a lesson. Delthea is always reluctant to study, not caring a bit for the magic he has to teach her, and it seemed all too perfect, the day that she would not stop mouthing off when he was trying to teach her a sleep spell. He put her into a deep sleep in the middle of a sentence, so that when she woke up, she would understand how potent the magic she is messing with is. And maybe, when she woke up, she might respect her older brother a little bit.

Of course, that did not happen at all. Instead, she mouthed off more than ever before, and he has still not figured out a wait to tame her, or earn any respect. But he does have a way to get her to shut up for a little while, and he has always known that it is wrong, and that it makes him a terrible older brother, but sometimes, he knocks her out to get some peace and quiet, always being careful about when he does it, so that she does not catch onto what he is doing. No more putting her to sleep mid-sentence, that is for sure.

That alone makes him a terrible older brother, but what he is doing now is even worse. He knows that she will not wake up and that he will not be caught, that she will never know that any of this has happened, but that is not the problem. The problem is that, whether she knows it or not, her brother is slowly, bit by bit, robbing her of her innocence, while she goes on, completely unaware. Even if she were to find out that he was putting her to sleep using magic, she would just assume that he is doing it to punish her for misbehaving. She would never think that he is doing it for a chance to grope her in her sleep, fondling and fingering her, listening to her soft moans and fantasizing about a Delthea that loves him as much as he loves her.

Or, well, this idea of her that he has. His docile, obedient little sister who idolizes and respects her older brother, and studies magic diligently just so that she can impress him with how advanced she is. That is the Delthea that he loves, and she has nothing in common with the Delthea that he knows, other than having the same adorable appearance, too cute for words. Loving her while she sleeps is the closest that he can ever get to his ideal little sister.

Today is the final step, crossing the final threshold, far past any point of redemption. If what he has been doing so far isn’t unforgivable- but he is fairly sure that it isn’t- then what he is doing today definitely it, because today, he is finally going to fuck her. Up until now, he has only stripped her and touched her, sometimes seeing how far he could take it, seeing if he could get her to cry out in her muffled, sleepy voice, seeing if he could get her tiny both to shudder with her orgasm, but he would always get her back in her clothes then, and slip away to jerk himself off until she woke up and he could go back to pretending to be a decent older brother.

Today he is going to fuck her, and he is on top of her, looking down into that sweet, peaceful face. It is hard to imagine just how cruel she can be to him when looking at her like this, and that is why it is so much easier to fantasize about her loving him the way he wants, and that is why he can’t hold himself back. He is inside of her in an instant, before he has a chance to even think about talking himself out of it.

He has no way of knowing if it hurts her or not, and he wonders if she will wake up sore, and if she will complain to him about if she does. More than likely, she will keep something that personal to herself, especially when she has no reason to suspect her older brother. But he is on top of her now, his cock buried inside of her, her virginity claimed, as he loses himself in his pathetic thrusts, a horrible older brother who is only capable of loving her like this, when he can pretend that she might love him back.

She is so tight, so tiny and innocent and completely his. No one else has ever been this close to her, nobody but the brother that she loves to tease and torment. She is his first just the same as he is hers, and she will continue to tease him about the fact that he has never been with a woman, and he can never protest it, because she can never know that he has just given himself over to the illusion of a perfect little sister.

If she knew how quickly he was brought to his limit, barely able to stand being inside of her, she might make fun of him, provided she only knew the bare minimum, and not who it was that he had to frantically pull out of. If she knew it was her own stomach that he covered with his come, she would not find it quite as funny, but that’s why she does not need to know anything about this.

When he cleans her up and redresses her, it is like nothing ever happened, and she will wake up and go back to berating him for every little thing. Luthier will do his best to bear it, because he has his own escape now, his own peace, that he shares with his illusion of an ideal little sister.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
